


Endings

by shazamitylam



Series: Cycles [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: She knows she should not get attached to No. 9, Type S.





	Endings

When she wakes, the coldness of the bed is the first thing she feels. Stiffly, she stands and blinks under her visor. The Bunker... Everything is muted, and it takes her a second to remember the moments before her rest, to recall the orders she received. 

Grimacing, the now-designated 2B walks toward the door.  _ Better find this “9S”... _

As it turns out, he finds her first. “Hey! 2B, right? I’ve been assigned to work with you,” 9S says with a friendly smile, and the first thought that occurs to her is that it would be a shame for him to lose that smile.

She steels herself and shakes off the thought. “9S. Command wants to talk to us.”

They walk together, her silence balanced by his chatter about his last mission and his usual lack of a partner. 2B wonders how long he’ll last.

* * *

 

She quickly learns of the curiosity that Command deemed dangerous in 9S. He asks too many questions, tries to gather more information than he needs to know. 

“It’s so weird, 2B. The scanner’s body turned up in the city ruins with a mysterious cause of death.  _ Well _ , the cause of death was obviously the stab, but who killed him?” 9S frowns. “I think he had a partner, too, but I don’t know where she is.”

“It’s not our business,” 2B states firmly. She knows what happened, of course, but she can’t allow 9S to get too close to the truth about the disguised Executioner-Type models. Get too close, and he might suspect  _ her  _ and the danger that he himself is in…

“But what if his partner is in trouble? Whatever killed that scanner could have gotten to her, too,” 9S protests.

“The Commander will assign the appropriate units to deal with the problem. We need to focus on  _ our  _ jobs.” She stares down at him, afraid that anything but indifference will give her away. When 9S sighs and agrees, she silently lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

* * *

 

She catches 9S where he’s not supposed to be, doing something he’s not supposed to be doing. 

He’s explaining it to her, trying to justify his actions. Something about the supplies being sent to the moon.

She doesn’t listen. As she steps toward 9S, a part of her wishes that they could have known each other for a longer time, although it would have become more unpleasant to kill him. Maybe she would have been able to convince him to not ask too many questions...

9S doesn’t suspect anything even to the end, even as she stands in front of him, draws her katana, and runs him through the chest. 

2B is glad that he’s wearing his visor. She doesn’t want to see the betrayal reflected in his eyes as he finally realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> two-parts...the next one will be happier i think :'D


End file.
